


Hypnotized

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [20]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Babies, Comfort Food, Group Therapy, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Patrick's Harem XX: Return of Pongo





	Hypnotized

Cody fell asleep on Maxx. Andy assured them it was going to be okay, holding on to Patrick's hand.

"Yeah, well... Cody used to be able to sing. He can play guitar, he's great at songwriting. We were going to start a band." Maxx sighed.

"Let me guess. Then you got stolen." Patrick was upfront about his attitude. "If you guys have it, you can still play. Cody needs speech therapy."

"No. Then Cody got misdiagnosed. He had a form of throat cancer. Not dangerous, but he needed help. He lost the ability to speak because of that. When it was removed he started talking to me. That was it." He sighed. "He's afraid to speak now."

"Speech therapy. It can help him. I promise."

Andy squeezed Patrick's hand tightly. It had been three weeks since he had given birth, and therefore three weeks since he had broken Patrick's pinky. Patrick refused to let that stop him doing most things, but it hurt enough when Andy put pressure on it that Patrick shut up.

"I agree with Patrick. Joe knew a selective mute in high school. She got therapy, and she's a public speaker now."

"Yep. Google her. Hayley Williams," Joe smiled. "That girl knows what to say. And she sings occasionally, too. Never liked to do it, but sometimes a couple of guys at the bar need a vocalist."

Maxx nodded. "Will do. I'll sign him up for one."

"Of course." Andy smiled and glanced at Dallon, who had lain in front of the couch. "Dallon? You want to say something?"

"I... I..." Dallon looked torn.

"If you want to, you can. If you don't, you can just write. But you need to know we're here for you, okay?" Pete told him softly, passing him a bowl of sugared oranges and mintwater-soaked berries. They were a home recipe and Dallon had quickly shown an addiction, so Pete made sure to have them on hand for him.

"Thank you, Mr. Wentz." Dallon accepted the fruit and nodded. "I, uh... I'm still scared, sometimes. When Mr. Hurley gets upset I feel like I messed up."

Andy apologized. He hadn't been able to sleep and was very ornery at times. "I'll try to be nicer."

Dallon turned red. He wasn't used to being listened to or accomadated for. He wasn't used to being told that he was going to be okay, or that he deserved the kindness directed toward him. Or even the kindness.

Spencer smiled softly and went to sit next to him. He brought a cushion with him.

"I, uh... I'd like to speak about some concerns." Spencer shifted some and looked at Patrick and Andy. "You guys have babies- and they're awesome. But I can get pregnant. If Dallon and I get... Intimate... I'm.not ready for a baby. Not any time soon."

"Ah." Patrick looked at Joe. "Any advice?"

"You know... There's always the possibility of condoms- or you can switch. Take turns being bottoms." Joe smiled. "You can also buy pills- morning after or birth control. Implants. Stuff like that. And we won't judge about abortions, if you wanted."

Spencer nodded. "Thank you... And, um... We want to go back to school..."

"Good on you! You should do it!" Brendon smiled. "Learn. Get a job. Have a nice, happy little life."

Pongo started licking Spencer's hand. He'd gotten big, and Cody had been scared of him at first. That fear disappeared when Pongo climbed a tree to put a bird back in its nest and then climbed back down with a cat clutched protectively in his jaws before releasing it. He had also brought Cody his clothes one day when he forgot them before a shower.

Spencer looked down and grinned. Pongo moved a toy onto Spencer's lap- a little stuffed dove. It had one of Brendon's favorite expressions-  _The Fear Of Falling Apart_ \- stitched into it. Spencer smiled and hugged the toy.

"Thank you, Pongo."

Pongo was not done distributing things. Dallon recieved a soft, pink bunny that wore a bowtie, and Pongo's pillow. Maxx got a little blue kitten. Cody got a blue stuffed dog, which had pink spots. Joe got a black otter that Ruby had stolen from Rhydian's room. Patrick got a blue bunny with stripes and silver wings. Pete got a black bear decorated with red hearts. Brendon got a hug and a polar bear with blue paws and a pink nose. Andy got Pongo.

It was a good session, for the most part.


End file.
